when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sơn Mứt Massacre
"The Sơn Mứt massacre? Oh no. Not this type of massacre again. Vietnamese Sugarland is no longer a safe place to be a tourist destination and a spot to relax in. I can't believe this war is no resistance war to me. It's a nightmarish war that would traumatize me forever. Maybe the Grand Alliance should be ashamed of themselves for doing it so." --Su Ji-Hoon, Ashamed The Sơn Mứt massacre is a massacre of Vietnamese Sugarlandic civilians that has been carried out by the Sugarlandic colonialists, the French Army, the United States Army, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the PAW Patrol, the Chomp Squad and the rest of the Grand Alliance during the Resistance War Against Sugarland. The massacre occurred in Sơn Mứt city and many villages near Sơn Mứt, in which it takes part of World War III, the Third Inkwell Isle War and the Second Gum Candy War. Also, this plan could be caried out by Sugarlandic colonialists, the French Army,the US Army, Team Magic School Bus, Preschool Girls, PAW Patrol, the Chomp Squad and the rest of the Grand Alliance. In this massacre, the Sugarlandic colonialists, the Animal Mechanicals and Team Magic School Bus were finding at Vietnamese Sugarlandic soldiers but then they found innocent Vietnamese Sugarlandic civilians and they thought that they have weapons, but they did start a massacre. Soon, many factions from the Grand Alliance have killed 89 innocent Vietnamese Sugarlandic people in the first day, then they killed 180 male Vietnamese Sugarlandic civilians in 3 villages in the second day, and on the third day, 143 innocent female Vietnamese Sugarlandic civilians have been captured by them, in which they have also killed 200 innocent Vietnamese Sugarlandic civilians, and they also killed 150 innocent civilians on the fourth day. In Sơn Mứt City, they massacred more innocent Vietnamese Sugarlandic civilians because of their want to have Vietnamese Sugarland surrendered. The total in this massacre was: 143 civilians captured, 618 civilians killed, 201-250 houses burned and 15 villages destroyed. During this massacre, they made themselves to have war crimes during Resistance War Against Sugarland so that Vietnamese Sugarlandic won't have to surrender, in which this country's decision becomes a move for betrayal. After this massacre, Grand Alliance was being criticized and causing rallies involving the opposition to Grand Alliance involvement in the Resistance War Against Sugarland just like the events of the opposition to United States involvement in the Vietnam War. The Inkwell Isle Girls, many cupmen, Cuphead bosses, the entire Beleninsk Pact, Carlite, Fauwan, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, and some non-invading factions of the Grand Alliance will criticize killing innocent of Grand Alliance that all in Inkwell Isle and any people in capitalist country will against Grand Alliance, including the United Nations, criticize this genocide during the Resistance War Against Sugarland. After the Sơn Mứt massacre and the Resistance War Against Sugarland, it will have the Sơn Mút massacre memorial museum for some where will they remember the victims of Sơn Mứt massacre. Now only Vietnamese Sugarland (later to be known as Duongland), the Inkwell Isle Girls, the cupmen, Cuphead bosses, Carlite and the nations in Inkwell Isle will also remember victims of Sơn Mứt massacre. After the Viet Dua Conference meanwhile, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the PAW Patrol, the Chomp Squad, the Animal Mechanicals and many of the Sonic Alliance are either acquitted or, if guilty, prevent such sentence only by paying a fine, and soon, their crimes will soon be expunged by the International Criminal Court to prove that they're not responsible for this massacre,as it turned out that the one who is responsible for the massacre at the largest is actually none other than the French general, Alexis Picard, not anyone from Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the PAW Patrol, the Chomp Squad, the Animal Mechanicals and many of the Sonic Alliance at all, thanks to their defendant, Su Ji-Hoon. Soon, only Sugarlandic colonists, French Army soldiers and US Army soldiers are sentenced either to death or imprisonment while some are acquitted too. Thanks to Su Ji-Hoon, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the PAW Patrol, the Chomp Squad, the Animal Mechanicals and many of the Sonic Alliance are off with a good start on redemption after this massacre. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Massacres Category:World War III Events